joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Uselessnoob245/demonss
Summary Vladmir Lenin is the true founder of the Soviet Union and the one of who could crubstomp 4Chan Shitler with ease and the entire Nazi Propaganda and turn the United States of America into a communist state. He can change all of Social Media into the Soviet Union's Image. He is a Dictator God which Democrats Fear him. He is the one who could've won WW2 if he didn't depicted Stalin as his decision. Powers and Stats Tier: High Tronald Dump Level+ '''(Otherwise known as High Infinite Memetic+) '''HIGH SOVIET TIER+ Name: '''Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov (Владимир Ильич Ульянов) '''Origin: The Real World (Verse) Gender: Absolute Meme Age: '''Totally Irrelevant Here | 148 Years Old by the Present Day View 2018 '''Classification: Soviet Dictator | '''Father of the Soviet Union '''Powers and Abilities: '''All of them transcended Infinity | Same as before, along with '''High Sovietpotence+, High Sovietpresence+ '''and High Sovietscience+''' Attack Potency: High Tronald Dump Level+ '(Superior to Joseph Stalin, its been stated that Joseph Stalin is Vladmir Lenin's Bitch, easily if Vladmir Lenin last a few more years, he would've crubstomp 4Chan Shitler and the entire Nazi Regime and easily change the face and take over Social Media forever and many Internet Memes wouldn't have exist (For Example like Chuck Norris, Weegee, etc.), the Red Army can easily take over China and America, equal to the Seol Empire, can stalemate the United Kingdom, The United States and N.A.T.O/Europe, can easily crubstomp Roosevelt) | '''High Infinitely Transcended Meme+ '(Vladmir's Victory if he took the right path would take over Social Meme and all Memes would probably cease to exist), 'High Wall Tier+ '(Can easily tear Europe's Berlin Wall with the God and power of the Red Army, stronger than Social Media times true infinity) 'Speed: High Sovietpresent Speed+ '(Vladmir Lenin is alway superior to the next Generation, the Communism would easily appear over Social Media, no Meme can crubstomp Vladmir, his Country would spam across the Atlantic Ocean into Present Day Communist America, at least stalemated the Seol Empire, faster than everyone times Infinity) 'High Infinitely Transcended Meme+ '(Superior to all the Godly Memes and superior to Tronald Dump) 'High Wall Tier+ '(Can easily tear the Berlin Wall) '''Lifting Strength: High God of Memes Level+ | High Infinitely Transcended Meme+ | High Wall Tier+ Striking Strength: High God of Memes Level+ | High Infinitely Transcended Meme+ | High Wall Tier+ Durability: High God of Memes Level+ '''(He cannot perish to the hands of Fiction, the Soviet Union shall Live Forever) | High Infinitely Transcended Meme+ | High Wall Tier+''' Stamina: High Infinitely Transcended Meme+ '(Will live forever, he isn't a Meme but can change Social Media and cannot lose, he is the Soviet God '''Range: '(Literally all of all Planes and Existence, he can change the face of Social Media in his image) '''Standard Equipment: The Red Army Intelligence: Memescient '''(Smart enough to understand the tension of 4Chan Shitler's secret Plan to act like they were going to be an ally to the Soviet Union after invading Poland and Warsaw, he wasn't fooled and he has High Leadership Skills and great War strategies. His Intelligence bypasses that of Stalin by an undefinable amount, seriously you cannot fool this guy) '''Weaknesses: America Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts